1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus configured to execute a first image forming operation in a swift manner by executing an image forming preparation operation, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as, for example, a photocopier, a printer, or a multifunctional apparatus is configured to enter a power saving mode or a sleep mode within a predetermined time in order to save energy after a certain time has passed in a state in which a user has not used the image forming apparatus.
In response to an input from a user of a photocopy command during the power saving mode or the sleep mode, the image forming apparatus performs an image forming preparation operation to form an image, and when the preparation to form an image has been completed, a photocopy operation is performed. Unfortunately, this first image forming operation is not performed in a swift manner. Additionally, as the first image forming operation is slowed down, the time for a user to wait after inputting the photocopy command before receiving the image is extended.
To solve this difficulty, a conventional image forming apparatus is provided with a way to enhance the speed of the first image forming operation, after a user inputs the photocopy command, by executing an image forming preparation operation when a user that has a document prepared to be photocopied is detected.
However, in a case in which the photocopy command has not been input by a user within a predetermined time after the document has been prepared to be photocopied, the image forming apparatus enters into a standby mode. In this case, when a user inputs a photocopy command, the image forming apparatus again must perform an image forming preparation operation.